Return
by KidGrayson14
Summary: Nightwing thinks he's going crazy. Of course he is. He keeps seeing Wally. Wally, who died. But, when he and the Team get a letter from 'Wally' are they willing to do whatever they can to get him back? No matter what happens? Rated T for violence and language. I own the cover, I don't own Young Justice.
1. Prologue

Hi. Before you read this, please read Promise of a Lifetime. It'll help you understand. Kind of.

Disclaimer - Don't own young justice. I do own the cover- I drew it myself!

Pairings - Chalant, SuperMartian, Tim x Cassie, Spitfire. And others I cannot remember =D

Notes- Oh and I know that Dick has an apartment in Blüdhaven, but to make this work, he had to have a small home =3 hope that clears up any confusion

* * *

Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars

_'It's a beautiful lie_  
_It's the perfect denial_  
_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_  
_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

_It's time to forget about the past_  
_To wash away what happened last_  
_Hide behind an empty face_  
_Don't ask too much, just say_  
_'Cause this is just a game'_

Prologue-

**July 16****th**

**Bludhaven**

**11:45pm**

It was pretty dark in Bludhaven; then again, even in the daytime it was dark. But Nightwing didn't mind, it helped him stay hidden within the everlasting shadows, avenging those who had been wronged. The faint sounds of cheering and party music could still be heard. People were continuing to celebrate the departure of The Reach- but Nightwing was one of the few who weren't. The Reach's defeat was cause best friend Kid Flash's 'death'. A woman's scream snapped the hero from his gloomy thoughts, he swiftly ran from roof top to roof top in order to aid the person in need of his assistance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young woman, with curly blonde hair, and dark brown eyes, around the age of nineteen, was being backed up into a dark alley corner, by three men."P-please! L-leave me alone!" she practically screamed, edging away.

"C'mon dollface, we only wanna hav a 'lil fun!" One man smiled however there was no friendliness behind it. Another got very close and put his arms either side of her head, his breath reeking of alcohol, but before anything else was said a voice cried out: "She said leave her alone!" The third man pulled a small revolver out of his jacket, and fired it twice in the air, before waving it in the air and aiming it upwards. "Who are yous? Shows yourself" his words slurred together.

_"Nug nrut toh!" _

The man yelped and dropped his gun, for a blast of searing heat had coursed through it. The first man squinted "You! This ain't your town! Ain't 'choo that Zathura or somefink?!" A figure, clearly a girl, leapt down gracefully. It was indeed the Mistress of Magic. "It's Zatanna if you must know!" she placed her hands on her hips "And yes this isn't my town, but it doesn't mean I can't help out. Dnib!" She pointed at the gunman, whose arms were immediately pinned to his sides by his clothes and promptly face planted into the ground, the young girl shell-shocked in terror. All the while, Nightwing watched, slightly amused at his ah _girlfriend _kicking butt. Zatanna sprung forwards and kicked Bad Guy Number Two in the crotch; he sunk to the floor, rolling around in pain. Meanwhile, Bad Guy Number Three had snuck up behind Zatanna, grabbed onto her, one of his hands clamped over her mouth, the other painfully twisting her arm behind her back. "Can't do yous fancy spells without 'chor mouth now can yous?" He leaned towards her ear "Maybe I should jus' play wiv' yous instead" PLING_! _A small metal object imbedded into the wall, extremely close to the man's head, as he looked, he saw a very familiar shape. "Oh shi-"he was knocked out with a punch that almost came from nowhere. Nightwing knelt down and grabbed the man's shirt

"Never touch her again!" he hissed before letting him drop again. The hero went over to the other girl, who was still huddled in the corner in terror. "Are you ok Miss?" the girl nodded "Do you need us to escort you to a police station?"

"My-I just contacted my friends, they uh, they're round the corner" and with that she hurried off. Zatanna dragged the three men into one pile. "Dnib rentegot" The previous Boy Wonder turned to the Magician. "What are you doing here Zee?"

"I came to help out" Nightwing tilted his head. "Okay, I lie. Well no not really I did come to help out and I came to see you. Come on 'Wing. You haven't spoken to anybody since-"

"Since Wally's 'funeral'" he air quoted funeral. The Magician stood face to face with him. "We're worried about you"

"All of you now? Really?"

"Okay, so not so much La'gann"

"And Rocket and Mal and-"

"Oh shut it, you know what I mean"

_'Tweet. Tweet. Tweet' _Nightwing glanced towards the alley entrance, where he saw Hesper; the black and red robin he'd seen at Wally's grave **(1)**. The robin that gave him hopes that his best friend was still alive. "Nightwing? Nightwing?! You okay" Zatanna waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, what?"

Zatanna smiled "What were you looking at?"

"You see that black and red robin?" he pointed.

"Yeah?"

"His name is Hesper"

"Hesper?"

"It means evening star in Latin"

"I didn't know you knew Latin"

"There are many things you have yet to discover Zee"

Zatanna clasped her hands in front of her "Sooo, are you going to come by the Watchtower tomorrow?" Nightwing crossed his arms, a cheeky grin tugging at his lips. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Oh, I don't know, it might be a certain magician's twentieth birthda-"Nightwing held his hand up "What is-"

"Shh, we have ears" he whispered. Zatanna turned her head towards the mouth of the alley. Someone was watching them, with a red hoodie concealing their face. "Who are you?!" Nightwing called out. "_Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet" _Hesper was tweeting frantically tweeting and rapidly flying over the figure. The mystery man crossed their arms and tilted their head as if to say '_Wouldn't you like to know?' _ The two heroes looked at each other, before slowly advancing. "How much of that did you hear?" No reply. The figure uncrossed his arms, and slowly raised his hands to his head, pulling off his hood, revealing a mop of bright ginger hair, emerald green eyes, a charming smile and a faint row of freckles dancing across the bridge of his nose. Nightwing stopped, eyes wide beneath his mask, Zatanna holding onto to her breath. "W-Wally?" As fast as lightning, 'Wally' bolted leaving the two vigilantes' to stare at one another, before running off in pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'It's a beautiful lie_  
_It's the perfect denial_  
_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_  
_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me'_

"H- Hey! Wait!" Nightwing chased after 'Wally' with both Hesper flying rapidly above his head, and Zatanna struggling to keep up in her shoes. "_Sleeh ot stalf" _ She now caught up with Nightwing's pace and breathlessly called out: "Did, did you see his face?!" the other hero didn't look at her.

"Yeah I saw, I just have to make sure" 'Wally' now apparent to being followed, flicked his hood back up and upped his speed, and ducked into the next alley. Zatanna, Nightwing (and Hesper) arrived seconds after only to find it... totally empty... "No no no!" Nightwing punched the wall in anger. "We were so close this time!" "Wh- Th-This time? You, you mean you've seen him b- before?" the Magician asked, clearly out of breath "Man I hate running" Nightwing was furiously pacing, eyes wildly searching for where 'Wally' could've gotten too. "I have to find out. Is that him? Could it? No it's impossible" he mumbled to himself, still pacing. Zatanna pulled her hair back, and looked at the robin which was now perched on her shoulder. "Great he's gone all Doctor Who on me!"**(2)** The defender of Bludhaven was _still _pacing and mumbling. "Right. That's it. I'm going to look for him!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa! One- You are not running after some Wally look-a-like because you think it's him. And before you protest, yes I saw him too, and yes I'm considering it a possibility. Two, you are going home because a- it's late, b- you promised to help out Mrs West in the morning and three, you look like you've been dragged through Tartarus."

"Gee thanks" Nightwing stared at the ground, eyes refusing to meet hers.

"'Wing look at me" She titled his head up "What do you mean you've seen him before?"

"I, every time Hesper pops up, I've seen glimpses of him on the streets, sometimes at collage, sometimes like now, on patrol. But as soon as I get close-"

"He disappears" Zatanna finished. "So what, you think the universe is sending you a sign?"

"The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles."**(3)** Nightwing let out a sad smile. "Let's just hope this is a miracle"

Zatanna took his hands within her own. "Alright, we'll go with that theory. But seriously, go home and get some sleep" Nightwing shifted, still unsure. "Come on, 'Wing! Even Hesper agrees you need sleep!" '_Tweet!' _Hesper chirped, flapping his wings.

Bludhaven's defender nodded. "Okay. I'll go"

Zatanna grinned. '_Mission accomplished!' "_Good. So tomorrow, do whatever it is you have to, come by the Watchtower at one, and then I will join you on patrol and we'll continue the search"

"You- you mean it?"

"It'll be a birthday to remember!" Nightwing wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "What was that for?" She asked returning it. They broke apart, a goofy grin on the young male's face. "Uh just thanks Zee, for still talking and everything"

"Don't mention it. Now getting you back. _Troplet Gniwthgin emoh!" _ "So I assume I'll see you to Hes-" She turned her head to were the robin was previously perched, only to find it flew away ' Gods, Dick and that bird could be related' "_Troplet em emoh!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dick Grayson's house, **

**Bludhaven, **

**1:00am.**

After the hero was teleported back to the small house he owned in Bludhaven, he shed his Nightwing uniform, becoming Richard Grayson once more, tucked it away in its hiding spot, and promptly passed out on the couch before he made it to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Outide Dick Grayson's house,**

**Bludhaven,**

**1:05am.**

A woman in a dark brown trench coat, and dark brown fedora concealing her face, stood outside Dick's home, watching with amusement. The communicator in her ear, crackled to life. A man's voice barking on the other side. Slowly, she raised her hand to her ear and attentively listened. "Yes. Yes he's seen it. No no I assure you, he'll take the bait. He'll definitely take the bait"

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Hahaha no really I hope you guys loved this chapter. Go one, review, I'll try and reply. Reply, go on, you know you wanna!

**(1)** Reference to my fan fiction, _Promise of a Lifetime. _

**(2) **You know how the Doctor talks to himself sometimes? Yeah like that.

**(3)** "The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles."  
— The Doctor, Season 5, Episode 12


	2. Chapter I - Spit all your insults

**_hey guys, so I know I kinda messed up on a few details, like how Grayson has an apartment in Bluhaven, not a house, but trust me, it'll make sense later on...I hope. _**

**_Disclaimer- Dont own Young Justice, Supernatural (You'll see what I mean) Mortal Instruments or any other things related to fandoms =) Also do not own the song 'Me Against The World' _**

* * *

**_Me Against The World by Simple Plan_**

**_Now I'm sick of this waiting_**

**_So come on and take your shot_**

**_You can spit out your insults_**

**_But nothing you say is gonna change us_**

**_You can sit there and judge me_**

**_Say what you want to_**

**_We'll never let you win._**

**July 17th,**

**Bludhaven,**

**9:00am.**

_'"LLLLLLLLLLLLLadies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Children of all ages. Coming up next, the Flllyyyyyinnnnnng Graaaaaaaysonns!" A blond woman, with bright blue eyes and a kind face emerged from the curtains waiting for her husband and eight year old son."The new costumes are brilliant Mary" Mary's husband, John, was decked out in a typical acrobatics uniform, with dark green almost black leggings, and the upper half was red with yellow clasps, and the initial 'J' in yellow surrounded by a black circle. "I'm glad you like them John" Mary smiled. "Richard honey, are you ready?" A small boy emerged from the shadows, his bright blue eyes sparkling and his dark hair was slapped back. "Is there a reason these have to be so colourful mămică?" Richard tugged at his uniform. His mother knelt down "Dick, you look nice. Like a little prihor" Dick frowned and pulled a face. "Ugh, a robin? Kids my age get beat up for nicknames like that!" John chuckled and put his arms around the two "Well we could always call you our flying squirrel"_

_"I'm fine with robin!" The three Graysons laughed and hugged, before taking their places for the show, none of them knew it would be the last time they would be together._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boy and Girls, Im very proud to present to you, the Flyyyyyyyyyyying Grrrraayyyyyyyyyysons!" Mary and John started flipping through the air, Dick patiently waited for his turn. John swung his legs around the trapeze and locked his hands around Mary's ankles, and the blonde stretched out her hands towards Dick, when –SNAP- The bolts came loose, and the wires broke. "Fly well my little prihor" Mary whispered before falling to the ground, all the while a terrible scream escaped young Richard's lips... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

"NO!" Dick woke and promptly rolled off the couch landing on the floor. "Why now, why now of all times?" he ran a hand through his ebony locks and attempted to get up- only to smack his head on the coffee table "Ow! Today is not going great!" Rubbing his head, Dick shakily got to his feet, picked up some clothes from his bedroom and headed towards the bathroom.

He emerged twenty minutes later, clean and fresh, decked out in skinny black jeans, a black tee-shirt and a dark blue shirt over the top. He pulled on black Converse and started pouring out his cereal when he heard the mail being delivered. He went over to the front door and picked up the post, not really noticing the yellow envelope hidden beneath the others. As he sat down at the kitchen table, he ate his Lucky Charms and sifted through the letters. "Bill, pizza coupon, ad for that new sushi bar downtown, bill, letter with Wally's handwriting..." he scooped another mouthful of cereal into his mouth before spitting out on the floor "L-letter with Wally's writing?!" with trembling hands, Dick picked up the luminous yellow envelope with Wally's cursive script:

Dick Grayson,

13 Oblivion Walk,

Bludhaven

"That's impossible..." he shakily turned the letter over, and acting as a seal, was Kid Flash's symbol and the words - Puzzle 001. But before Dick could open it, there was a knock at the door. " Just a minute!" he scrambled to hide 'Wally's' letter amidst all the other ones. The knock came again, this time more urgent. "One moment please!" he snapped. Dick triple checked the letter was hidden before running to the front door and opening it slightly. "Uhh can I help you?"

Two men dressed in fairly casual clothing were standing on the porch. '_They look fairly similar.'_Dick thought '_probably brothers'._One, had short dark brown hair like his own, and the other reached his chin. "Are you Richard Grayson?" The longer haired one asked. Suspicion filled Dicks head, one hand immediately going for the hidden communicator in his back pocket." That depends who's asking"

Long hair stepped forwards "I'm special agent Johnson, this is my partner agent Jones" Dick was still suspicious "Then, maybe I am. Can I see some ID?" The two men took their cards from the jacket and placed them into the nineteen years olds palm. Dick frowned as he checked them out '_fake ID's . . . who the hell are these guys?'_

_"_Something wrong?" Johnson asked

"Tell me what your after first" said Dick still holding onto the cards. The two men looked at one another, before 'agent Jones' spoke up. "We specialize in disappearances, especially ones that have no leads, no reason, ones that usually end up in what some people call ' Dead Cases' We move around from place to place and we heard that Wallace West disappeared and it had been labelled a 'dead case' So we thought we'd check it out."Dick mentally shivered, Agent Jones – or whatever his name was, badly reminded him of Jason.

"So can we come inside now?" said Johnson.

Dick smirked '_Time for some fun'_"Alright, I'll let you in on one condition. You tell me who the hell you really are or I call the Bludhaven Police Department and have you both arrested for impersonating agents. Your choice"

Jones narrowed his eyes "You little shit!How did you know?!"

'Ok a lot like Jas_on'_"Irrelevant. So who are you? And I'm warning you. I have the Police Department on speed dial."

"Paranoid much?"

"Well, when you've been captured as many times as I have you tend to be. Now spill." Dick leant his head against the doorframe.

'Johnson' was the one to answer "My name is Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean. We. . . it's difficult to explain exactly what we do, and well in short terms we're hunters."

"What like deer hunting?"

"No" Dean snapped, he looked around before he continued "We can't explain out in the open. You never know who might be listening" Dick opened the door wider and gestured for them both to enter. "Alright, come on in"

The Winchesters entered the house, and Dean took something out of his pocket and handed it to the Boy Wonder "These yours? They were lying outside" Goggles. Red Goggles. Just like Wally's. "Um yeah" He swallowed and tucked them away in his shirt pocket. Richard led them to the living room. "Can I uh, get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have a coffee thanks, Dean?" Sam turned to his older brother, who was staring at the photo's on a cabinet "Yeah I'll take one too"

"Be right back"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**July 17th**

**New York**

**9:00 AM**

Zatanna sleepily stretched her arms above her head "Twentieth birthday here I come" She let out a sad smile "I wish you were here" She glanced over at a family photo of her as a baby, Zatara and her mother Sindella. Zatanna picked up the picture and kissed it, before laying it down on her bedside cabinet. She got up and went into the bathroom; she brushed her teeth and as she was putting the toothbrush away, she dropped a glass that smashed upon impact with the floor. "Dam. _Xif ti!_" She pointed at the glass which immediately repaired itself, but Zatanna sensed a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, she rubbed her neck and spat out blood into the sink. '_What the-'She_ thought '_Okay so either I have a bleeding tooth or I bit the inside of my cheek'_But when the Magician checked it was neither. "Pretty sure it's nothing" She went into her room again and picked up an outfit "_egnahc ym sehtolc." _Zatanna was wearing a red v-necked elbow length top, with black skinny jeans and black boots. She coughed into her palm, leaving small flecks of blood on her palm." What the…" A soft knock could be heard. "Coming!" She called out. She made her way to the apartment door and opened it. But… there was nobody there. "Hello?" The magician called out. "Hm. Must have been the wrong place" Just as she was about to close the door, she noticed a fairly large parcel wrapped in brown paper on the floor. Picking it up, Zatanna read –

_Zatanna Zatara_

_Upper East Side, Manhattan,_

_Wesler Building, Apartment 13B._

_'I wonder who sent this?' _She went back into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She laid the package on the bed and picked up some black 'geeky' square glasses. Or as Cassie dubbed them 'Tres chic'. Zatanna didn't really need them, they just helped with keeping her identity secret, or at least secret-ish. When she opened the package there was a letter, along with a large book and some long weird slender wand like object. (3)

_'My dearest Zatanna' She read._

_'If you are reading this then I am afraid the unfortunate has happened that has caused myself and your father to not be with you at this time. I have something very important to tell you bambina (1). I know the normal 'special' birthday after eighteen is twenty-one, but for us, it is twenty. This is the age that we discover our most skilled powers, if you turn out to be like me, and be talented in the older, slightly darker aspects of magic(2) and in drawing complex runes, then I could not be more proud, yet concerned for your safety. However if you are like your father, a more, 'traditional' Homo-Magi, you have nothing to fear. I wish that we could speak in person, but it seems fate has been cruel, that is all I am able to tell you bambina, but I can tell you what we have gifted. The wand like object is a Stele, used for drawing runes upon yourself and other objects, the book was created by Giovanni and I, consisting of a blend of runes and spells we have practised ourselves, we left this in company of a friend to give this to you when the time was right, I wish you the best of luck,_

_Love,_

_Mama and Papa xxx_

Tears splashed on the page, as Zatanna read the letter over once again. It was from her mother, someone who she only vaguely remembered. The letter was only a cruel reminder of that. She placed the letter down and wiped her face before picking up the book. It was a beautiful golden colour, with dark brown swirling patterns, and it was bound with black ribbon. Deciding she'd read it later the Magician picked up the 'Stele' it was silver, with a little leather handle, and its tip was blue, like a sapphire. _BZZT! _Her phone vibrated causing her to jump and nearly drop the object. Retrieving the phone the message was from Artemis -

_WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME! :(_

Zatanna looked at the time. 9:50. '_Crap!' _She cursed. She was supposed to meet Artemis for breakfast at 9:30.

**Sorry! Got held up! Be there soon! x**

She quickly got up, grabbed a bag and gently placed both the book and Stele in her bag, before running out the door to meet Artemis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York**

**10:00 am**

Zatanna ran to Waverly Diner and practically leapt into the booth to come face to face with a pissed off Artemis." ...You made me wait one hour for breakfast?!"

"I'm sorry! Would you believe something came up?"

"Oh?" Artemis raised her eyebrows "This something wouldn't happen to be a certain person last name is Grayson hmm?"

"What no,something else"

"Then what?" Just as Zatanna was about to reply a waitress came over to their table

"May I take your order?" She said some what boredly

"I'll have a coffee and some pancakes" Artemis said.

"I'll take a caramel latte and a panini please"

The waitress scribbled the order down before walking away.

Zatanna laughed "Well she looked excited to be here" she turned to the blonde girl who was frowning "What?"

"I was just thinking...you...can you do some kind of locator spell? You know for like... the Other Side?"

"Missy we've been through this I can't do that kind of magic" Zatanna sighed "yet"

"What?"

"Nothing! Oh look foods here!" And with that both girls tucked into their breakfast.

"Happy birthday by the way" the blonde said,sliding over a package.

"Thanks,so I take it you didn't say it before because you were mad?" Zatanna smiled, taking the gift and opening it

"Correct!" Artemis said before biting into a pancake "Oh my god these are amazing!"

"You got me a fez?!"

BLÜDHAVEN

9:10

Dick finished making the coffee and was expertly carrying all three cups and a plate of cookies 'huh,guess Zee wasn't wrong when she said I could get a job as a waiter...' Just as he was about to go into the living room he heard Sam and Dean whispering

"- think we should tell him?"

"Tell him what? That his friend may be walking around town but it might not be him and instead is a fudgin Alpha?!" Dean snapped

"Dean he already knew we were using fake IDs what the harm-"

"The little brat could run us off to the police or-"

"Orrrr you could tell the 'little brat' what the hell your doing in Blüdhaven" Dick said entering

"You heard all that?" Sam asked

"Yeah, what's an Alpha?" Grayson asked handing the coffee to the two brothers before sitting

"the Alpha Shapeshifter was the very first shapeshifter." Dean started before taking a cookie and eating it.

Sam continued " The Alpha Shapeshifter is an extremely powerful entity that is the father and leader of all shapeshifters. Its strength greatly exceeds the strength of normal to durability and threshold for pain are extremely high, and the only known material that can actually hurt it is can morph its body to match any human appearance. and unlike its children it doesn't shed its skin"

"Wait shed its skin? Like how a snake does?"

"Yup"

"Nice job you guys have. So why does this involve Wally?"

Dean spoke again "We were chasing down an Alpha from Atlanta and we kinda lost it. But we think we found it again"

Dick stopped drinking his coffee "You mean to tell me, that there is some sicko out there, pretending to be my best friend just to get away from you?!"

"Or to find its kids"

"Kids?!" Dick ran a hand through his hair 'This is way to much to process, even for me' "Look guys, I understand your problem, but I can't help you. And I gotta be someplace in like twenty minutes so if you don't mind-"

"Yeah yeah we get it. We're going c'mon Sammy"

"Sam. Not Sammy"

Dean glared at his brother "Whatever." He turned to Dick and stood so he was face to face with the teen. "I suggest you keep quiet about this meeting"

"Is that a threat?"

"Dean I-"

"No, its more like...a suggestion that you should follow unless you want your ass whooped"

"I don't take orders from anyone. Especially guys who pretend to be FBI and come up with crappy cover stories and fake IDs" Dick crossed his arms "You should go. Don't let the door hit you on the way out"

"Whatever you say" Dean gave a mock bow "Your highness"

"On second thoughts, let it hit you"

And with that both Winchesters left, slamming the door behind them.

Dick frowned 'Who the hell do they think they were?!' He glanced at his phone- 9:30 'No time for a background check at the minute... I'll do that later.' Dick ran upstairs and grabbed a gift, with the name Zatanna written fancy like on the name tag and put it into a backpack He ran back down, picked up 'Wally's' letter, a utility belt, his shades, a jacket and his motorcycle keys before going outside and safely securing the pack to his bike. He got on and headed over to Keystone City to help Mrs West sort through Wally's old things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

The journey took fifty minutes to Keystone. Dick arrived a whole lot later than what he wanted to. He arrived at the West's home at 10:20. Twenty minutes late. And it started raining. Not whelming. Not whelming at all. He frantically grabbed his bag-Not trustful enough to leave it lying about- and knocked at the door, one he was very familiar with. Mrs West opened it just seconds later. "Richard! I'm glad you're here, come in"

"I'm so sorry I'm late Mrs West"

"No its OK, Rudy just popped out, just a few minutes before you arrived actually. And Richard, you know me well enough to call me Mary"

"Sorry Mary. Are Wally's-"

"No its all in the sitting room"

The two made their way to said room, to find at least twelve boxes all marked "Wally". Three more empty boxes were labeled 'Keep' 'Donate' and 'Throw out'

Dick sat down at the closet box to him, while Mary sat on the sofa and sorted through one with all of Wally's old books.

The one Dick had, contained some of Wally's clothes, including a handcrafted letterman jacket made by himself and Zatanna for Wally's 18th birthday. Dick lifted the jacket up " He never took that off" Mary said smiling " He wore it for a whole week"

"Its nice to know that he liked it. You don't understand the grief this thing gave me making it."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

9:45

BZZZT!BZZZT!

Artemis phone went off just as the two girls were finishing off their food.

"Hello?" She answered

'Artemis, you and Zatanna are needed at the watchtower' Conner's voice said.

"What? Now? Why?"

'It's difficult to explain. Its kind of a League/Team meeting.'

"Alright. We're on our way''

'Hurry' Click. Artemis put the phone down and waved to the waitress so they could pay.

" What is it?" Zatanna asked, the fez Artemis gave her was perched on her ebony locks.

"We're needed at work" The waitress had come over with the bill, and Artemis handed over the money.

"Now?" The magician asked getting to her feet.

"Yeah now. Something isn't right."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

BAM!

The West's front door slammed open, and Rudy West came tumbling in.

"Rudy? Is everything alright?" His wife asked

"I saw our son Mary"

"What?!" Both Dick and Mary got to their feet. "Are you sure?!"

Rudy sat at the table "I know my son when I see him."

Dick went over to the man "Where and when?"

"I was in the line at the corner shop, and I saw him through the window, by the time I got out, he was gone" Rudy looked at him " I must be going crazy"

"You aren't" Dick assured him "I-"

\the secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged but I can't control it/

Dick's phone rang "Excuse me a moment" He stood in the hallway and looked at the caller ID "Conner? What is it?"

'You're needed at the Tower'

"Why?"

Conner sighed 'We will explain later, just hurry" and with that, he hung up. Dick went back into the living room utterly confused "I'm sorry Mary, Rudy, but I'm needed at the Watchtower, there's some kind of emergency"

"What emergency?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry again"

"Its fine Richard, go don't keep them waiting"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WATCHTOWER

9:50

"Are you guys freaking serious?!' Zatanna yelled. " You expect us to believe that he would do this?!"

M'gann was the one to respond "Zatanna, I know it seems a little far fetched but-"

"But nothing. This whole thing, is bull crap." The magician turned to Batgirl and Robin "Tell me you don't believe this"

"I don't" Robin replied "Its stupid"

Barbara nodded in response "I said just to confront him about this and then they'll see who's wrong!"

RECOGNISED, NIGHTWING B01

"Speak of the devil..."

Nightwing arrived just moments after, his hair dripping with raindrops, and backpack slung over his shoulder, he noticed everyone either glaring or staring "What? Do I have something on my face?" He noticed that a few members of the League were also present - Black Canary, Rocket, Hal, Green Arrow, Captain Marvel, Hawkwoman, Wonder Woman and Batman- 'What the heck is going on?'

"Nightwing" Aqualad spoke "Sit down, there is something we must discuss with you"

"Uhh did I do something wrong?" Blüdhaven's defender asked

"Where were you yesterday night at 11?"

"In Blüdhaven patrolling?"

"You don't sound so sure" Lagoon Boy snapped

"I'm sure" Nightwing retorted "Just curious to know why your asking me this"

Conner pulled up a video "Yesterday around 11 pm, while we were on a mission stopping a drug trade, some guy beats us to it, takes out the workers, and takes over the trade."

"What does this have to do with me?"

La'gaan pointed to the screen "When we tried to confront him, he took us down, using very similar techniques to yours" he narrowed his eyes "And using the exact same takedowns that you do."

"So we're gonna ask you again" Bumblebee crossed her arms "Where were you?"

Nightwing clenched his fists, aware of where this 'discussion' was going."In Blüdhaven patrolling. "

"Do you have an alibi?"

"Yes. He does" Zatanna stepped forward, "I saw Nightwing patrolling at eleven in Blüdhaven"

"Could be covering for him" La'gaan muttered, only Black Canary heard him.

"Lagoon Boy!" She scolded. "He is a member of your Team, one of the founding members, let him speak for himself"

Dick ran a hand through his hair and bitterly chuckled "I see what's going on here" he stood "You guys think that I've gone rogue. Judging by the looks on a few of your faces I can guess that's right. But there's flaws to your theory" He went up to where the video was playing "See, this guy's punches are sloppy, he's more quick to act and attack rather than thinking it through. He's also not using acrobatics or any flips. And from the video, he looks shorter, and a slightly bigger build" Nightwing paused the video "But if that's what you think of me, it's nice to know what sort of friends I have" And with that, he left the room.

'What do you think?" Diana asked Bruce. "Do you think-"

"No" Batman cut her off "I don't think Nightwing has gone rogue."

"Do we have any idea who it could be?" Hal asked "He didn't like, yell his name how the bad guys do?"

"No" Batman stared at the paused video "But he does seem very familiar..."

* * *

_Once again guys, please review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your theories about what is going to happen, and who you think the rouge is, review please, it means a lot. Oh and were Dean and Sam written OK? If you think they were OOC please say (= AnD tell me some of your fandom's. Who knows, they may make an appearance. Until next time readers,_

_KeybladeGrayson14 x_

_(1) Child -Female- Italian._

_(2) making this all up by the way =)_

_(3) Stele - The Mortal Instruments_


End file.
